Various Storms Saints
by awarinside
Summary: Dean osa enfin poser cette question qui l'intriguait depuis maintenant sept ans. Petit drabble pour le Destiel Day.


Bonsoir, je passe en coup de vent pour poster ce drabble pour le Destiel Day ! Le texte étant vraiment court je ne préfère pas parler plus, mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **: rien ne m'appartient excepté l'histoire**

 **Remerciements : Merci à vous toutes pour me suivre et lire mes écrits et notamment, merci pour vos réactions sur Make It Sweet, j'ai hâte de vous présentez la suite ! Merci à toi qui se reconnaîtra.**

 **Tags : canon!verse; violence**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Various Storms + Saints**_

 **.**

 **.**

''Dis Cas, c'était comment… C'était comment l'Enfer pour toi ?''

La question était sortie de nulle part. Personne ne s'y était attendu, et certainement pas le principal concerné. Son expression était figée, illisible. Les Winchester ainsi que l'ange étaient attablés dans une salle du bunker, parcourant des ouvrages anciens, les traduisant et les archivant.

Sam regarda son frère. Son visage était quelque peu fermé et presque… inquiet ? Depuis son retour des années en arrières, Dean n'avait jamais osé reparler de l'Enfer. Avec Sam, il s'était ouvert peu à peu mais il avait vite jugé que clore le chapitre était une décision plus judicieuse. Autant pour le mental de son frère que pour le sien.

Et Sam savait à quel point il avait fallu une intense introspective de la part de Dean pour le lui en parler à lui, à son petit frère. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Dean n'avait exprimé en parler à Cas. Il y avait eu comme une sorte de blocage. Il essayait sûrement de se convaincre que c'était du passé.

Cas n'avait d'ailleurs aucunement insisté, peut-être ne comprenait-il que trop bien le traumatisme de Dean face à ses souvenirs.

Voyant à la fois le malaise de ce dernier qui venait juste de réaliser qu'il avait clairement commencé la discussion ''émotions'' et le visage mi-surpris de Cas, il décida de se lever, prétextant avoir besoin d'un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque. Sam savait que le mensonge était énorme mais si cette discussion pouvait avoir le bénéfice d'ouvrir les yeux de ces deux imbéciles, il pensait avoir le droit à un mensonge inoffensif.

Il s'éclipsa discrètement.

. . .

Cas avait bien senti les intentions du plus jeune des Winchester et l'en remerciait silencieusement. Cette conversation avait été soigneusement évitée par Dean depuis des années, il aimerait en effet pouvoir lui en parler en privé.

Mais il ne s'y était clairement pas attendu maintenant. Toutes ces choses qu'il aurait voulu dire au chasseur depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré avait comme disparu de son esprit. Alors il restait là, les yeux hagards devant un Dean de plus en plus nerveux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' fut la première chose qu'il arriva à articuler et il se maudit immédiatement.

Pourtant, Dean ne sembla froissé par sa question. Son expression s'était calmée, il était juste heureux que Cas soit sorti de sa léthargie.

''Juste, comment c'était j'imagine. A travers les yeux d'un humain, je suis bien placé pour concevoir ce que l'Enfer est, mais à travers des yeux d'ange… Tes yeux… Comment l'as-tu perçu ?'' Dean avait parlé vite, sorte de frénésie incontrôlée au fur et à mesure de son discours.

''Il y a une chose certaine que je peux te dire sur cet endroit Dean, c'était la première fois que j'ai ressenti la peur,'' fermant ses yeux pour éviter de voir ceux de Dean s'agrandir à la révélation, ''j'était un ange comme un autre pourtant, sans émotions. Mais ce sentiment… Cette boule d'angoisse traversant tout mon être je l'ai bien ressenti. Peur de mourir ici, peur d'échouer dans la mission, peur de perdre tous mes frères et sœurs.''

Il rouvrit ses yeux, les plaçant sur un Dean ahuri face à tant de non dits.

''Et puis, il y avait ma grâce. Je pouvais la sentir être affectée par toutes les horreurs qui se passaient dans cet endroit, toute la souffrance… Mes ailes aussi. Elles me brûlaient atrocement, plusieurs démons ont essayé de nous empêchés de t'atteindre. Ils visaient nos ailes. Les extrémités des miennes avait été brûlées et un démon avait réussi à m'en casser une.''

Presque instinctivement, Dean s'était rapproché de son ange. Comme un espoir vain de le protéger des atrocités qu'il avait dû subir. A cause de lui.

''Stop !''

Un cri qui surprit aussi bien le chasseur que l'ange. Puis, les yeux bleus devinrent doux et sincères. Tellement sincères. Les mains tannées de Cas se posèrent sur celle dorées de Dean. Dean ne bougea pas, au grand soulagement de Cas.

''Je sais ce que tu penses, Dean. Et je ne te laisserais pas penser de telles choses. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu n'avais pas choisi –''

''Si ! C'est bien cela le problème Cas ! J'avais choisi de sacrifier ma vie !''

''Pour ramener ton frère Dean. Je ne sais pas si ce choix était le bon, si tu en avais le droit en tant qu'humain de choisir la destiné de ton frère et la tienne comme tu l'as fais, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Mais dis moi, aurais-tu pu vivre sans ton frère Dean ?''

Les mains de Dean étaient trop chaudes sous celles si froide de l'ange. Dean, pourtant ne sembla pas sans plaindre. Il hocha péniblement de la tête, se souriant à lui-même.

''Non.''

Cas chercha le regard vert qu'il aimait tant et reprit:

''Je sais Dean. Et je sais aussi que cette pauvre estime de toi-même que tu as tendance à trop afficher doit cesser. Dean, j'ai combattu l'Enfer. J'ai vu de mes yeux d'ange ce que mes plus braves frères m'avaient décrit comme la plus terrible des abominations jamais inventés. Mais, malgré ma peur, je n'ai jamais douté de l'importance de cette mission. De ton importance dans tout ce qui s'est passé ou aurait pu se passer. Lorsque l'on m'a désigné pour faire parti de la mission, c'était quelque chose d'inestimable pour moi. Et quand je t'ai vu Dean. Ton âme,'' Cas souriait franchement à présent, le souvenir gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire, ''je ne pouvais pas le croire. Une âme humaine, certes affaiblie par mille tourments mais qui était restée si brillante, si pure même dans l'Enfer lui-même. Cela relevait du miracle. Je t'ai sauvé Dean, oui, mais j'ai été honoré de sortir ton âme de cet endroit. De rebâtir ce corps…'' bougeant ses mains contre les bras de Dean, montant jusqu'à son visage, ''de recréer chaque tâches de rousseur,'' redescendant dans son cou, ''effacer chaque cicatrice,'' puis plantant ses prunelles bleues dans celles de son vis-à-vis, ''mais surtout de voir cette âme, ton âme si magnifique, Dean Winchester, revenir doucement au combat, à la vie.''

Ce ne fut pas étonnant lorsque Dean attira doucement Cas à lui, ravissant sa bouche tendrement. Aussi tendrement que possible, faisant passer nombre de messages par ce baiser si attendu.

Ce ne le fut toujours pas lorsque cette nuit là, le lit à mémoire de forme de Dean reconnu deux corps qui s'enlaçaient et s'aimaient, qui murmuraient des excuses et des mots tendres.

Et ce le fut encore moins lorsqu'un sourire ne quitta pas Sam de toute la soirée.


End file.
